


Loyalty

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Suggestive Themes, Threesome - F/M/M, attempted cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Minoru Suzuki's girlfriend has eyes for El Desperado.  Is Desperado loyal to his boss?  Short drabble





	Loyalty

She was watching him again. He could feel her eyes on him as he darted from one side of the ring to the other as he prepared for his match later that evening. He wished she wasn’t so obvious in her attentions. Especially since she was sitting right next to her boyfriend. Moving to the corner of the ring Kyosuke Mikami, better known as El Desperado, took a long drink from his water bottle and worked at ignoring the sensation of being watched. 

“What’s up Despy?” Zack Sabre, Jr. called as he climbed into the ring to join his best friend. 

“Not much Zack. How bout you?” Kyosuke replied wiping his face with a towel as he hopped up on the top rope while Zack stretched out on the mat. Zack shrugged with a smile in response and nodded his head in the direction of their stable leader Minoru Suzuki and his girlfriend, Y/N.

“She’s just trying to get you killed isn’t she?” Zack asked with a smirk.

“Fuck, you noticed?” Kyosuke moaned. “I was hoping she wasn’t being that obvious.” 

“Yep, I noticed. And if I noticed you can be damn sure the big man has.” Zack informed him. Kyosuke risked a glance in the couple’s direction and his shoulders immediately slumped. It wouldn’t be obvious to most other people, but Kyosuke knew Minoru very well. Knew him well enough to know that despite the causal stance and smile on his face the man was pissed. 

“I’ve got to talk to him.” Kyosuke said flatly. 

“Yeah you do.” Zack agreed. “Before she gets both your asses in trouble.” Kyosuke jumped off the rope and out of the ring, heading back to the locker room. He was sure Minoru would be along shortly and Kyosuke could only hope the man would let him explain before he ripped his spine out. 

An hour later Kyosuke was still sitting in the locker room, elbows on his knees as he stared at the cold tile floor under the bench he was on. He was so focused on the thoughts racing through his mind he didn’t even hear the door open or the lock clicking ominously shut. He was only broken from his thoughts when a well-manicured hand landed on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Kyosuke’s head jerked up in surprise as he saw Minoru’s girlfriend standing in front of him, eyeing him like he was a piece of meat.

“Hi Despy,” she cooed stepping closer so she was standing between his knees as her hands rubbed his shoulders. “I’ve been wanting to get you alone for a while now. I know you’ve seen me watching you.” 

“I’ve seen you.” He confirmed, clearing his throat nervously, eyes darting to the closed locker room door. 

“So why haven’t you made a move?” She asked, raising her hand to run through his hair. “Scared of Minoru?” She chuckled. “Don’t worry about him, he’s clueless.” Before he could react she had herself sitting on his lap, straddling his waist as her body pressed against his. 

Kyosuke drew a deep steadying breath, his hands moving to perch on her waist as a smile of satisfaction crossed her lips. “You’re so hard to resist, I’ll give you that.” He chuckled ruefully giving her hips a squeeze. “But I do have one thing that you seem to be missing.” 

“What’s that?” She asked, pressing herself down into his groin. A startled shriek filled the room as Kyosuke suddenly rose to his feet, unceremoniously dumping her on the ground.

“Loyalty.” Kyosuke spat. “I would never betray my brother like that. I’ve already talked to him about your fascination with me. And you can be damn sure he’s going to hear about this little escapade. So my advice to you? Run… run as far and as fast as you can.” With those words he exited the locker room, heading straight to where he knew Minoru would be waiting.


End file.
